End users of software applications may encounter an issue with one or more of the software applications and require support and assistance to resolve the issue. For example, in an enterprise context, an end user may use multiple, diverse software applications as part of their work experience. When an issue is encountered in one or more of the software applications, the end user may require support and assistance to resolve the issue(s). For many reasons, it may be desirable for the end user to have a common experience with respect to the needed support and assistance across the multiple, diverse software applications.